


Twitter Mess

by Xannya



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Spit Kink, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xannya/pseuds/Xannya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mod Sinbaki here. So I started to write a bunch of really bad fics just to harass people on Fire Emblem twitter. All of these were written in about 5-10 minutes and are best enjoyed read aloud with friends.<br/>First chapter is Niles/Anankos</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Show me. Show me your face Anankos.”  
Bashfully Anankos turns his head away.   
“I can’t do it Niles. You will leave me if I do.”   
Niles reaches out and gently turns Anankos's hooded head towards him.  
“I would never leave you. Show me your face.”  
Anankos nods and slowly takes off his hood.  
Anankos is puranda.  
“Can I have some of your diet cok.”   
“Fuck.”  
Niles drop kicks Anankos into hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon suffers from the consequences of his actions.

“I WANT LONQ'U TO POUND MY ASS!!”  
Lonq'u pounds DAT ass.   
Leo is happy. And sore.   
Percy is not. Naga tattles on Leo and Percy woops DAT ass.   
Lonq'u does not care.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long-awaited couple comes together.

Silas constantly dying is not good for Leo's weak emo heart. Everyday his amethyst eyes fill with tears and he repeatedly had to excuse himself to his quarters.  
“Uguu,my kokoro is brokoro. Mi amor Silas desu. Why must you always die?”  
Silas's ghost who was hiding under Leo's bed heard his cries of agony.   
“Bro..” Silas says silently  
His ghost floats over to Leo.   
“Do you have any Bifrost so I can hold you in my arms buddy?”  
“Not for you! You’ll just die again…my dark emo heart should not feel these emotions.”   
“Leo…did not know you felt that way.” Silas wills himself back to life.  
“Bro we are teens….let me hold you..and kiss you..bro.”  
Leo flings himself into Silas's embrace and they partake in a super grody and saliva filled kiss.   
“S-support?” Leo whispers onto Silas's lips  
“S-support.” Silas replies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon has a request. Silas fufills it. Leo is uncomfortable.

“Kiss my ass”   
Silas makes a face at that.  
“I already did.”   
Leon scans Silas's body and his eyes linger at his lips   
“Again. I need more of those sweet lips.”  
Silas stares at Leon.  
“Tell me you don’t hate me. Say that and I will.”  
Leon furrows his brows and shrugs.   
“Uh..ok? I don’t hate you.”   
Silas gets on his knees behind Leon and grabs him by the hips.   
“These are the moments I live for.” Silas whipers   
He brings his lips closer and closer and eventually kisses Leon on the butt.   
“My ass….it’s never felt so treasured as it does when your lips press upon the supple give of its skin.”   
Leo looks on in discomfort. He likes Leon and Silas too but he can’t help but be a bit jealous.  
“Hey. Pay attention to me too.”  
Silas looks over from where he's kneeling and Leon smirks at Leo.  
“How cute. Do you want our attention? Feeling left out?”  
I’m getting sick of writing this so they did the nasty or something idk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naga succumbs to her desires.

Naga sighed. It was hard keeping up the sin free façade. Especially when everyone was starting to find out her kink. Vore. She didn’t mean to actually eat anyone but something came over her… She really wants to eat Silas. Maybe if she s-supports him she can do it when he has his guard down. Silas did seem fairly interested in her. She notices him walking towards her and she works up her nerve.  
“Hello Goddess of Vore”   
She strains to keep back a snappy comment and smiles.  
“Hello Silas. I was wondering…do you still want to s-support me?”  
“Huh?”   
“You heard me the first time.”  
“Um yeah of course. But are you serious?”  
“Surprisingly. Yes.” The moment is almost here Naga can feel it.  
“Would you like to consummate this moment with a hug?” asks Naga  
“Wow! Yeah, bring it in”   
As Silas comes in for a hug Naga turns into a dragon and swallows him whole.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The urges come back.

The urges were coming back. Eating Silas wasn’t enough. Naga needed more. But who? She contemplated her choices. They needed to be a sinner so she would have an excuse. Ah! Leo always sins…but that’s her son. She will do it anyways. Maybe she can eat his sinful counterpart Leon too. She goes out searching for them. Naga sees both Leo and Leon under a tree sinning. This is her chance! She turns into a dragon and swallows them whole. The two-nonplussed-continue to sin inside of her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niles shares something with Leo.

“Leo. My cinnamon apple. I have something to tell you.”  
“Yes my one-eyed beast. Also my butt has been itchy as of late. I wonder why that is?”  
Niles averts his one eye.  
“Yeah about that…” He brings a hand behind his head. “I may have given you butt worms.”  
“BUTT WORMS!”   
“Yes. Butt worms.”  
“But I have a solution”  
“Do tell.”  
Niles digs in his pocket and takes out a bottle.  
“This cream right here will cure you of your butt worms.”  
Leo reaches for the bottle but Niles moves it out of his reach. He smiles.  
“I’ll put it on for you.”   
Leo shakes his head but ultimately agrees.  
For the next two weeks he gets cream rubbed on his butt by Niles.  
The End.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon is honest about is wants.

“…Come again?” Leo almost can’t believe what he’s hearing from himself. First Naga and her weird voreurism kink and the butt worms and Syphilis. Leo's life has been particularly difficult lately.  
“ I would like to… spit on you.” Leon mumbles while avoiding eye contact.  
“I really can’t catch a break. Who knew that I would have such a kink. But now that I think about it we’re both sinners.”  
Looking at Leo hopefully Leon asks “Is that a yes to letting me spit on you? It’s not the weirdest kink out there.”  
“Sure. I will indulge you. How could I ever say no to myself? I may share the kink. Who knows?”  
Overjoyed Leon spits at Leo and nuts immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voreurism = Vore + Voyeurism


End file.
